1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composition of natural herb extract for treating cardiovascular disease, and particularly to a composition prepared from natural herb extracted having Danshensu, Tanshinone IIA, matrine, oxymatrine and puerarin for lowering the risk factors of heart disease or treating the heart disease.
2. Description of Related Arts
Atherosclerosis is a condition of thickening of wall of blood vessels which reduce the blood flow and elasticity of blood vessels. When the supply of blood to the heart is obstructed by atherosclerosis, coronary atherosclerotic heart disease is developed. Coronary atherosclerotic heart disease, which is also called ischemic heart disease, is a condition in which the heart suffers from insufficient blood supply due to hardening of the coronary arteries. Symptoms may or may not be developed and symptoms associated with coronary atherosclerosis are anginal syndrome (chest pain), myocardial infarction, irregular heartbeat and heart failure.
According to western studies, coronary heart disease is often caused by accumulation of fatty deposits in the coronary artery and the agglutination of blood platelets in the epithelia connective tissues of the coronary arteries. Such accumulation causes the formation of artherosclerotic plaque in the arteries, which in turn restrains blood flow to the heart. Sometimes, spasm of the smooth muscles can also induce coronary heart disease. High total cholesterol level, or low density lipoprotein level, hypertension, cigarette smoking, and work pressures are also the risk factors likely to trigger the occurrence of coronary heart disease.
Conventionally, coronary atherosclerotic heart disease is treated with a vasodilator which dilates the blood vessel and eliminates obstruction in the coronary arteries. However, there are many side effects associated with this, such as flushed face, headache, dizziness, nausea, fatigue and certain allergic reactions. In severe cases, coronary bypass surgery or angioplasty are used.